The Run Away
by Motoko03
Summary: When Will meet's the new girl, Kris, at school, she is over whelmed that she made a new friend. She also has strange dreams. And her friend has a huge secret. Read to find out what it is...


_Fire. Smoke. Screaming. _

_I cocked my head to the side, wondering where in the blue blazes I was. I looked down at my hands, and to my shock, I could see right through them! 'Trippy…' I thought, looking around at my surroundings. I was standing in the middle of a crowd of people, all of whom were cheering and whooping with victory. Curious, I looked up ahead at what ever it was that had the mob's attraction. I blinked rapidly when I realized that the crowd was cheering at a burning building. _

_I gasped, turning to a man who was standing to my right. "Um, excuse me. But what is going on here?"_

"_Burn in hell_, _you bastard,_" _The man cursed, walking right through me as if I wasn't even there. I squeaked, grabbing onto myself. I smacked my self on the forehead when I realized that I was in a pure white nightgown and that I was an illusion. _

_After a few minutes, the mob finally left, proud of their handy work. I stared at the fallen building, wondering what could be the reason why those people burned down the house. Before I could ponder further into the subject, I heard sobbing. I looked over to my right, only to see a girl with long blonde hair, on her knees, crying. Puzzled, I made my way towards the weeping girl, in hopes to find out what was wrong. But someone, or something, had already beaten me to the girl._

_The person/thing was tall, he had a black leather outfit, blueish skin, and pins and nails coming out of his head. "It's alright," he comforted the blonde girl, kneeling onto one knee and placing a hand on her bobbing shoulders. "We were too late."_

_With out showing her face, the girl turned around and wiped the falling tears from her cheeks. "F-Freddy…" she turned back around and placed her hand in the ashes. "Why, Brother, why…"_

_The guy with the pins in his head sighed. "I'm sorry that we couldn't help Fredrick."_

_Suddenly, a giant silver-back gorilla emerged from the shadows with a figure on its back. The figure had shoulder length black curly hair, a trench coat, and a knife sticking out of one of his pockets. The figure jumped off and landed next to the girl, pulling her into a loving embrace. "It's okay, sis…"_

_The girl nodded, hugging him back. "Thank you, Chucky…you're a good brother…"_

_Chucky smiled. "Any time, sis." _

_Then, a scary maniacal laugh echoed through the sir. Suddenly, the blond girl was missing from Chucky's arm. I quickly looked next to Chucky, and saw a really scary guy standing there, holding the blonde girl gently in his arms. He had on ripped and torn grayish pants, a straight jacket, and a metal cage with the front part bent outward. His black hair was a wild and untamed mass that stuck out of his cage. The blonde sniffed, curling closer into the man's chest. "…Ryan…"_

_Ryan growled soothingly, hugging her tighter. I blinked again, looking back at the burned down wreckage. I felt a tear run down my cheek. 'That poor girl,' I said in my head. 'She just lost one of her brothers.' Then, not realizing what my body was doing, my feet slowly made their way towards the group. I desperately wanted to comfort the poor girl. But, much to my bad luck, I accidentally stepped on a twig, causing a loud crack noise. The Gorilla, Chucky, The guy with all the pins in his head, and Ryan all turned towards me. My blood froze with fear._

_The gorilla roared, slamming his fists on the ground warningly. I didn't budge. "Please," I whispered up to the big ape. "Let me help her."_

_The gorilla roared, raising his fist up in the air. Then, remembering about gorilla's, I realized what was going on. The ape thought that I was going to try and hurt the blonde! Before I could try and reason with it, the gorilla raised its giant fist in the air and brought it down with a mighty roar. I closed my eyes, waiting to be squished into nothing. But the blow never came. I slowly opened one eye, only to see the fist hovering over my head, only a centimeter away from my entire body._

"_Now, Kong," the blonde girl said, still not turning around. "It's alright." Kong snarled at me, slamming his fist next to my body. Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and place a cold blade at my throat. _

"_A new victim," came Chucky's voice in my ear. "How nice."_

"_Now Charles," the guy with the pins in his head said, walking up to me and my captor. "You weren't going to hog all the pleasures of pain, now were you?" I whimpered, pure terror filled my thoughts. Pinhead grinned. "Terror. Such a wonderful emotion. But pain," Pinhead nodded at Chucky. Chucky laughed, pushing the knife hard against my throat, slicing my throat wide open. "Is a mesmerizing feeling."_

_I grabbed my sliced throat, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. After a while, I collapsed, dizzy. The last thing I saw was Chucky and Pinhead laughing at me…_

***

My eyes opened really fast, I screamed, fighting against the tangled mass of blankets, then falling out of my bed and onto the cold floor. I sweat dropped. '_Boy. Don't I feel like the world's biggest idiot…' _I sighed, and laid there for a few minutes, trying to get over the fact that my dream was just a dream. "Well, what a realistic dream that was…" I commented sarcastically.

When I finally got the courage to look at the clock, I nearly shrieked. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late for collage! Mr. Mosby is going to brutally murder me!"

I coughed, shakily getting to my cold feet. My breathing was still sharp and short, but I still somehow managed to get to my bathroom. I threw my blankets back onto my bed and looked into my mirror. I sighed as my hair fell in my face, but I moved my brownie-brown bangs out of my eyes. My hair was short, layered, with side bangs, and I had Hazel eyes. I reached over and slipped on one of my black tanks, then pulled on my black zip-up hoodie and zipped it up. And finally, I pulled on a pair of black jeans.

I shuddered, pulling on a pair of socks and my black air walks. When I was finally pleased with my reflection, I grabbed my royal blue messenger bag and was out the door of my one bedroom apartment. As I power walked down the street, flashes of my dream (more like nightmare) were still very fresh and kept threatening to scare me while I was distracted. '_God. I wonder who that girl was…' _I shrugged. _'Well, I just hope that I will never have another dream like that again…' _Then I thought about the blonde girl who was crying. '_But I do wish that I could have helped that girl…'_

I sighed again, walking into the doors of my school just as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes. "Great. I'm _still _late." I then heard someone cough behind me. I gulped, slowly turning around. Mr. Mosby was standing there, a pink slip in his hand. I waved sheepishly at him. "Hello, Mr. Mosby! Did you do something to your hair…?"

Mr. Mosby rolled his eyes, handing me the pink slip. "Save it. After school detention, Miss Willow Johnson." I sighed, slowly making my way to first period class, math.


End file.
